


Stop Counting

by Sushi_Burger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hook-Up, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Just want to see them being cute together, M/M, Making Love, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_Burger/pseuds/Sushi_Burger
Summary: Sometimes, Sergio wondered if it is normal for people to keep counting their times hooking-up.He never know the answer. He thought he would never want to know.Or; Sergio and his uncertainty/addiction toward his relationship with Gerard.





	Stop Counting

_Sometimes, Sergio wondered if it is normal for people to keep counting their times hooking-up.  
He never know the answer. _

_He thought he would never want to know._

 

Their first time happened out of a clear sky. 

 

It was not an accident nor even unintentional. The atmosphere at that time as well was not that tempting, given that there was no party or alcohol, just one chill night of the day before their finalist in South Africa. They just stood next to each other on the balcony of their room, talking about how this dream would come true in the next few hours.

Sergio asked Gerard to anticipate the result; he was not amazed by the absolute sound of 'our victory' but the firm reassurance from those reeling blues that sent a spark into him.

It's just spontaneity, for Sergio to lean in closer to softly kiss the other.

Their gazes met. A cold breeze seeped through his body for a moment he realized what he had done.

 

He hardly heard the other's response before being overwhelmed by Gerard's warmth once their lips passionately crushed. 

 

_They has never brought that night up ever since; neither of them denied how good it felt._

_Nor even resist it to happen once again._

 

Their second time was right after they celebrated their world cup title. And it's Sergio's first move.

 

He was thrilled, yet annoyed every time he got to see the other's face. From the stadium to the parties, those lips reminded him how much he needed it. How much he wanted to taste it again. How much he wanted to kiss him now. The worst was that whenever this sense tinkled up, he ended up unconsciously licked his lips.

Ah, no.

The real worst thing was that he even sensed Gerard's piercing gaze toward him when he tried to look away. And that sense made the real trouble. 

He felt Gerard's lips on his own skin, pressing softly up from his spine until his neck. He felt the other's strong grip around his waist, holding him tight. He felt the familiar, deep voice lingering in his ear, whispering the only word he wanted to hear.

His heart beat fast. And he hated it.

Sergio got through his teammates, reaching the table that pain in the ass stood by. Gerard's eyes had already fixed on him since the beginning, a cocky smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth.

 

Sergio groaned, before pulling the taller man away from the crowd. 

 

_He realized that he was so desperate once he instinctively pinned Gerard against the wall. Gerard chuckled, kissing the base of his neck. Sergio groaned. He mustn't addict to this touch._

_It would meet its end some day._

_He shouldn't have._

 

Their third time saved Sergio with the fact that he was not the only one who lost his sanity.

 

It was the Clasico eve. That night, in Madrid, Sergio didn't expect any call, any visit. He needed to concentrate, trying not to go out of his mind when he saw Gerard on the pitch --- that Gerard he could not reach. 

But it seemed like this world hated him when the phone rang.

A call from no one but that fucker who acted like those nights never existed right after they got back to Spain. No contact, no phone call, no interaction. Leaving him with his own desperation.

 

Fucking Piqué.

 

"Sergio,"

The other side of the call sounded desperate, in case it was his imagination, Sergio held back his breath, didn't dare to say a word.

Until the next line nearly made him choke to death.

"Open the door."

Sergio stuttered, completely lost for word. "What," --- _what the actual hell you think you are doing, Geri. Don't tell me you are right in front of my fucking house at fucking midnight before a fucking Clasico_ \--- that's what he wanted to shout out to make some sense out of that culé bastard. But all he did was, hell, walking to the door.

"Sese."

Now, that voice was real, at the other side of the door. Sergio felt his heart screamed. He still had no idea what to do at this point. He just managed to breath normally.

"Why," and, oh, stupid Ramos, you just found your own voice. "Why are you here?"

 

"I want you"

 

That's immediate response was enough for him to open the goddamn door without second thought.

 

"Geri---"

The moment he met those blues was short live, just a split second Gerard cupped his face before pressing the most longing, passionate kiss. 

It sparked all the tension Sergio had been suppressing for months. 

He drag Gerard into the house, closing the door without breaking the kiss. He didn't even let the other's tongue invaded him first. He heard Gerard desperate groan. Felt his strong grip on his waist and a little stroke back and forth pressing toward his groin.

"You," The kiss was so long in his mind that Sergio forgot how to breath once he was freed. "Bastard."

Gerard hummed in response, busied himself brushing his lips down the shorter man's neck while his hands work perfectly through every inches of the other's skin. 

"After all this time," Sergio couldn't help but let out a low moan when the heat rose up under his pants suddenly Geri placed his hands in. "Why you took this so long."

"I was an idiot," Gerard whispered before pressing another kiss on his earlobe. "Once we're out of red, I had no idea how to reach to you. Until I realized that I will definitely lose control if I see even a glimpse of your face."

"And you don't want it to happen on the pitch?"

"Sort of,"

"Dumbass" he scoffed. How familiar. "I thought you'd ditched me,"

He didn't even know how much his voice shattered. All he could sense was Gerard's gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"Never, Sese"

Repeated. Again and again. 

 

"Never"

 

Sergio couldn't hold a small grin, lift up to kiss the other's chin. 

 

_Gracias a Dios,_

_He really was not the only one._

 

He never imagined that his fourth time, after the Clasico, was be the last time he remembered the order.

 

"I didn't expect this,"

 

Gerard shifts his head back to meet his gaze "Expected what?"

"To lose count" The other's response is nothing but confusion. "You know, I had counted since our first time. I had perfectly counted until our third and fourth, before and after that Clasico and then, boom. I stop. Unintentionally. Just stop."

"Woah," This time it is that long arms that tightens up the hold. A gentle brush presses its warmth on his temple. "You never told me that. Why all of sudden?"

"Just casually contemplate my whole existence," ours, to be specific. "You asked as if you never think about it."

"Thinking about you, yes. Counting, no." Gerard laughs when he sees the look Sergio throws toward him. "You know me, I'm not good at counting. Just looking forward."

"Oh yes?"

Sergio deadpans. Looks annoyed. 

"C'mon, Sese. Don't get mad." The culé bastard jokingly sing-songs. His warm hands trace along the madridista's cheek. "Tell me. Why did you count in the first place."

"I like to keep things in order" in control. "Just to make sure it would keep going. That's typical."

"So why did you stop counting?"

"I said it was out of the blue."

"There's no reason to reassure an infinity, that's why." Those blue eyes reel still. Firm and strong enough to shake the other's heart. "I might seem so awkward at the beginning. You know..."

He heard a little curse of 'damn I'm still awkward'. The madrid's captain smiled, pretendedly to-be-madly asked. "Know what?"

"I'm so certain with you, Sergio. Since the first time you kissed me."

"..."

"And..."

That sentence is interrupted by one sudden peck, those jubilant brunettes look expectantly with the widest, cheeky smile. "And?"

"And I'm glad to know that you too fucking finally feel so certain with me, you big skeptic."

 

Sergio laughed out loud, heard Gerard grunts, before being dragged down to a deep kiss once again.

 

_Sometimes, Sergio wondered if it is normal for people to keep counting their times hooking-up._

_When he asked Gerard, he still didn't get an answer._

_Maybe it's not that necessary,_

_Or maybe, it's just not necessary anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might be nonsense, I just want some serard fluf to save my soul *sobs* However; please tell me what you guys think! Any comment or recommendation is always appreciated!


End file.
